


yeah, go change

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (2017), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: To call Richie’s choice of Halloween costume tasteless would be the understatement of the century.





	yeah, go change

Beverly couldn’t believe her eyes, “What the fuck Richie?”

“What? You don’t like it?” Richie laughed and the laugh honestly made the whole thing like a million times worse.

“No,” she shook her head, “No I don’t.”

“Why not?” he pouted.

To call Richie’s choice of Halloween costume tasteless would be the understatement of the century. Where did he even find something like this? How did he put it together?

She looked him up and down, “I don’t even understand what you’re trying to do here.”

“I’m sexy,” he did a twirl as if to demonstrate.

She scrunched her face part in disgust and part in confusion, “There is nothing remotely sexy about anything in that whole get up.”

“The shorts!” Richie even pointed for emphasis.

She didn’t agree, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one that’s afraid of clowns?”

He took a few seconds to answer, “You can’t deny that there is an element of fear to-”

“Yeah, go change.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sexy clowns. Thank you for reading!


End file.
